Entre sueños y realidades
by Avecita
Summary: "Y antes de que procesara las disculpas del Capitán de Iwatobi, sintió como unas enormes manos se escabullían bajo su playera acariciando todo a su paso. Los largos dedos de Makoto abarcaban casi todo su abdomen y vientre bajo, atreviéndose incluso a rosarle los indicios de su cinturón."


**Entre sueños y realidades**

Era la primera vez que le ganaba a Makoto en alistarse. Habían planeado ir a comprar nueva ropa para el invierno ya que el clima estaba cambiando y el frío comenzaba a instalarse en la ciudad. Por lo que la idea de un cambio de guardarropa que había tenido su mejor amigo le pareció de lo más indicado. Y más aún porque saldrían los dos juntos. Solos.

No entendía porque pero últimamente la presencia de Makoto le hacía sentir inquieto. Por ejemplo, una tarea tan simple como ir de compras con él, hacía que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios. Y peor aun cuando comenzaba a descubrir una nueva y peligrosa sensación: excitación.

Todo había comenzado cuando empezó a tener aquellos extraños sueños con su mejor amigo. Sin duda, sueños húmedos que se negaba a aceptar por más excitado que despertara. No teniendo ninguna otra respuesta más que culpar a las malditas hormonas. Después de todo era un adolescente.

Además el alto castaño también tenía gran parte de la culpa. El andar siempre atento a sus necesidades con aquella tierna sonrisa que hacia derretir hasta el más frío géiser de hielo. Y por si fuera poco, la extraña manía que había adquirido de tomarle la mano en todo momento. Al principio había visto aquello de lo más natural, cuando lo ayudaba a salir de la tina o cuando se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Pero últimamente Makoto utilizaba cualquier pretexto para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Como si no le bastara ya con sus calenturientos y desvelados sueños húmedos.

Soltando un gran bostezo, apoyó la mejilla en su mano mientras posaba la vista en la entrada de la casa. Debía estar en camino. Otro pequeño bostezo y comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. En cualquier momento llegaría.

-¿Haru?-

Abriendo los ojos de golpe lo primero que pudo enfocar fue a un inclinado Makoto mirándole preocupado.

-Makoto.-

-Ohayou* Haru, ¿No dormiste bien? Si estás cansado podemos pasarlo para otro día...-

Y ahí estaba una vez más, un preocupado Makoto por su bienestar. Y antes de que continuara con su paranoia se levantó de la mesa encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos.-

Con un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que juntaba las cejas en una sonrisa, el alto castaño lo siguió no sin antes tomándolo de la mano.

**-(xXx)-**

Algo estaba platicándole, pero no podía dejar de observar la enorme mano que envolvía la suya. No es que le molestara ni mucho menos, pero a veces se preguntaba si Makoto era consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Sin duda a los ojos de cualquiera podrían malinterpretarlos, caminando y tomados así de la mano. Pero parecía que al castaño no le importaba.

-Aquí es Haru, ¿A poco no es grande? Rei y Nagisa ya la conocieron y...¿Haru?-

Frente a la entrada de la nueva plaza comercial, Makoto detuvo su charla al percatarse del absorto pelinegro y como este último parecía perder la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Haru, ¿Te molesta esto?-

Alzando la mano que tenía entrelazada con Haruka, miró como este despertaba de su trance deleitándose por fin con los azulados zafiros.

-¿He? M-Me voy adelantando.-

Sin saber más que decir, un sonrojado pelinegro logró escaparse suevamente de la mano que le sujetaba. Dejando a un serio castaño con semblante intranquilo.

Y es que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus pies habían reaccionado antes que sus palabras y se había visto así mismo huyendo. Sabía que debía al menos esperarlo para recorrer juntos la plaza pero al instante un alegre Makoto lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, utilizando como pretexto una prenda de vestir que ponía sobre su cuerpo.

-Deberías probártelo Haru.-

Sufriendo un escalofrió, sintió como el cálido aliento del castaño acariciaba su oreja. Y no habiéndose recuperado del anterior sonrojo giró el rostro más rojo que nunca dispuesto a reprocharle la cercanía cuando de pronto se vio a si mismo siendo empujado hacia uno de los diminutos probadores.

-¡Makoto!-

Cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, Makoto Tachibana había acorralado a un sorprendido pelinegro obligándolo a observar su avergonzado reflejo en el espejo.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta, Haru.- Tomándole de nuevo de la mano; llevó los delgados dedos hasta sus propios labios para a continuación depositar un pequeño beso. Y todo bajo la sorprendida y avergonzada mirada del ojiazul.

-¡M-M-Makoto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-Haru, gomen*...-

Y antes de que procesara las disculpas del Capitán de Iwatobi, sintió como unas enormes manos se escabullían bajo su playera acariciando todo a su paso. Los largos dedos de Makoto abarcaban casi todo su abdomen y vientre bajo, atreviéndose incluso a rosarle los indicios de su cinturón.

-¡Mako-!...-

Sin poder terminar de nombrarlo, el alto castaño aprovecho la situación para tomarlo de la barbilla y plantar posesivamente sus labios contra los suyos. Un profundo beso que le siguió con caricias que amenazaban hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones.

-¡Ah!-

Atrapando la mano que le acariciaba el pecho, logró separarse de aquellos hambrientos labios únicamente para soltar un gemido. Haciendo excitar aún más a un pervertido Makoto que continuo besando pero ahora ante el delgado y pálido cuello que se le exponía.

-¡Mako-to!-

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho, alcanzó a observar las brillantes luces del techo al tiempo que se dejaba hacer ante su mejor amigo. Si es que después de eso podría continuar llamándolo de esa manera. Y más cuando el alto castaño abrió los botones de su pantalón, enterrando los dedos en los indicios de una potente erección.

-Haru, Haru...Haru...-

Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Makoto sobre su cuello; intercalando besos sobre la zona al tiempo que jadeaba su nombre de forma apremiante.

-Haru...Haru...¿Haru?-

Solo un poco más. Bastaba unos pocos segundos y aquella mano que masturbaba su hombría le haría tener uno de los más magníficos orgasmos.

-Haru...vamos.-

Solo unos instantes más y...

-Haru, ¡despierta!-

Abriendo los ojos una vez más de golpe, sintió como una enorme mano le sacudía el hombro suavemente. Encontrándose acostado sobre sus propios brazos en el respaldo de la mesa, enfocó su adormilada mirada hacia la puerta que anteriormente estaba vigilando; y por supuesto, hacia el inclinado rostro que lo observaba.

-¿Makoto?-

-Moo* Haru, por fin despiertas. Me tenías preocupado.-

-...-

Un silencio que únicamente pareció incómodo para el mismo pelinegro, le hizo darse cuenta que lo habían despertado de uno más de sus sueños húmedos y peor aún el mismísimo protagonistas de los mismos. Aquello no hizo más que avergonzarlo adquiriendo un fuerte sonrojo y más cuando sintió una pequeña molestia entre sus piernas.

-Ne* Haru, se nos hace tarde.-

Y una vez más tanto en sus sueños como en sus realidades, observó la protectora mano que siempre se tendía para ayudarlo. Olvidando el sonrojo y la vergüenza para terminar aceptándola.

**FIN**

* * *

*おはよう[Ohayou]- Buenos días.

*ごめん[Gomen]-Perdón.

*もう [Moo]-Ya

*ね[Ne]-Oye


End file.
